New Big Brother
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Perhaps having a new big brother wasn't so bad. Young England fic! R&R!


**a/n: Please understand that this is probably not entirely historically accurate, so please if you are a history nerd then don't criticize the story...lol.** **Btw this is set shortly after the Norman Conquest of England.**

**This is just a random one shot that I wrote after my Latin exam. Feel free to review(:**

Inside the castle was very crowded. Arthur clutched tightly to Francis's hand as he was led through the crowds of people. Most of them were speaking French, so it was a bit confusing and slightly frightening for the little nation. Francis had only been able to teach him a few basic phrases, for Arthur was stubborn about speaking anything other than his own language. It was pretty hard to avoid Francis though, ever since the Norman Conquest.

He had been forced to come live with Francis in the large castle only just a few days ago. It wasn't exactly a_ bad _thing. Francis treated him kindly, taking the role of a big brother. He put up with Arthur's scowling, tantrums, and hitting daily. The child found himself slowly beginning to accept Francis though, and possibly even_ like _him, if he dare say it.

Francis did come in handy sometimes. Like now for instance. Tonight Arthur was going to be meeting France's King, so there was a huge dinner being held. Arthur had never been around many people before, as just before moving in with Francis he had used to run about wildly in the forest. All of these strangers scared him, and Francis seemed to understand this. He smiled reassuringly at Arthur, and led him through the crowd. The strangers would smile, speaking kind words to Francis or sometimes patting Arthur on the head as they passed by. Once they reached their seats near the head of the long wooden table, Arthur faltered. He stood stiffly when he noticed that all eyes had laid on him.

"Come now mon lapin, don't be frightened." Francis whispered soothingly, tugging gently on Arthur's arm. Since he really didn't have a choice, the young child followed Francis to his seat. His head barely reached the tabletop, which proved to be a problem. Luckily Francis sat Arthur in his own lap when he realized this. A man sat close by at the head of the table. He wore fancy clothes and a crown, so Arthur assumed that this must have been the king.

Suddenly the king held out a hand and spoke something in French, causing a silence to overcome the room. Then he looked at Arthur, once again saying something that the Brit didn't understand.

"Mon King would like to welcome you" Francis told him in a hushed voice. "He says that you are a cute little nation, and that we will take good care of you."

Arthur shifted slightly, bringing his thumb to his mouth unconsciously. Sucking on his thumb was a habit that Francis was trying to break him of, so he was unsurprised when Francis firmly grabbed his hand and brought it back down in a firm grasp.

"T-tell him thank you" Arthur finally whispered back when he noticed that everyone was waiting for a response. Francis did so, and then everyone continued with their chattering and laughing, everyone digging into the drumsticks and other food.

The meal seemed to go on forever, music playing wildly in the background as some people got up to dance. Arthur was starting to feel tired, eyes drooping. He leaned his head back against Francis's chest, ready to fall asleep at any minute. Luckily Francis decided that it was time to put Arthur to bed.

"You did very well tonight Angleterre, I am proud of you." Francis told him happily as they made their way towards Arthur's bedchambers, which was connected to Francis's through a doorway. "Tomorrow I shall teach you more french words though, then you will be able to understand more."

"I like my own language better" Arthur told him. "There's nothing wrong with mine."

"I know that" Francis reassured him. "Just think of it this way. If you know more than one language then you'll be smarter. I know your language, though it is not my official one. It doesn't change who I am, so it will not change you."

Arthur immediately felt a little better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Francis taught him a _few _french words. As he was tucked into bed, Arthur decided that perhaps having a new big brother wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
